Emotionless Poetry books
by California Gruesome
Summary: These books hold a secret to my past, one of which i can't recall. What do they have to do with me? Or the fact that she was killed? Main character is Raven, SLIGHT BbxRae and SLIGHT Robstar.


**A/N: My first teen titans fic! Golly gee I'm so proud! XD Umhmm, I'll try to keep them as in character as I can, no? Yes! **

**~Fuck my life~**

**~Cuzz it's Gruesome~**

**~California Gruesome~**

**

* * *

**

"…**.And she died slowly with a blood drenched rose clutched in her hand, a question still on her lips, which will never be answered" Raven sighed as she closed her umpteenth poetry book. She hovered over to her desk, and marked down that this was her last book.**

"**Azarath only knows the answer to her foolish question. Love isn't blind, it's as bright as day" She mumbled under her breath. Suddenly the eerie silence that had entered her room was demolished by the screech of a siren. Just what she needed, another mission running around the city after some senseless goons. At least it was good exercise. Raven knew sitting in the tower all day wasn't good for her. Although, Beast Boy and Cyborg could use that lesson.**

**She flew into the living room just as Beast Boy yelled "YOOOO! I WAS JUST ABOUT TO DEFEAT THE TOFO MONSTER!" Him and that tofu.**

"**MAANNNNN NOBODY CARES ABOUT YOUR DUMB TOFU" Cyborg grinned as Beast glared at him, the controller still in his hand.**

**Raven didn't notice before, but, Robin was at the large screen typing up something. She couldn't quite make out what yet, because those stupid keys were oh so very small. He then turned around and tried clearing his throat to get there attention, which he failed miserably at doing. Raven sighed.**

"**GUYS! BE QUIET AND LISTEN!" Raven bellowed from her air throne and everyone hushed, turning there attention to Robin as he chuckled softly. His expression died when he remembered what he called them for was business.**

"**Alright guys. I have another lead on Slade…This time-" Robin stated, turning around and typing again. A purple book surrounded by other colored papers appeared, Raven could have sworn she had seen these somewhere before, In a dream maybe?**

"**These are the books of the Meridian Galaxy. They hold special stories within them, each story with holding a special evolving power. I've researched on it, and apparently after each chapter the power at the end of each story enhances" Robin explained, propping up his chin with his hand.**

"**So every time one reads a chapter, the ''power'', or so you speak, evolves to a more dangerous level?" Starfire questioned, walking over to the large screen and examining the picture plastered upon it.**

"**Exactly, Star" Robin smiled slightly**

"**Oh! Just as the games we would play on Tamaran! You would have to grab a Glufenore berry and squeeze it until it got bigger! Oh that used to be so much fu-" Starfire started, but was cut off by Beast Boy**

"**No offense Star, but, Tamaranian games are LAMEEEEE!" Beast Boy slouched on the T-sofa.**

"**TAKE THAT BACK!" Starfire exasperated.**

"**Star, the green guy has a point! I mean, who exactly would spend all day running after berries?" Cyborg agreed from the opposite side of the room, doing something with his right arm. Starfire fumed**

"**Only ones who take the time to race on the ridiculous Earth Vehicles!" She replied angrily**

"**OH NO SHE DIDN'T!"**

**This always started SOMETHING. Now see, Raven knew this is how things start up. No one can ever look at the other persons point of view then all torture breaks loose. SOMEONES feelings get hurt, then the OTHER thinks there just being a baby, and blah blah blah.  
**

**In this case, She decided to let them bicker pointlessly. This was a Slade case, and Robin never took it lightly. He had already disappeared into his room, unknown by his team of course. This sealed his mental decree that he would isolate himself into his room until he figured out just what Slade was planning, and Raven took the opportunity to look at these books even closer.**

…**They had a seal on it that she remembered, from…She wasn't sure**

**Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her forehead. What on Earth?**

"**Ow.." Raven grumbled…followed by a gasp. Her powers, they were going haywire! Her eyes shot a pitch black as she felt a head bursting pain overshadow her, she screeched in pain and fell to the floor, and all she heard was…**

"**RAVEN!"**

**

* * *

**

"**Oh, Raven…Look, I have brought you a special book" A womans' voice, suppressed memories? What dare she ask was going on?**

**Raven opened her eyes and gasped. She wasn't in the tower anymore.**

"**Hello?" Her voice cracked and she clutched her throat. She sounded.. Like a 5 year old. She looked down and saw herself dressed in white robes? She felt her hair, long? LONG? Oh no, she must be dreaming! Dazed, even! The only time her hair was THIS long was**

…**.When she was still on Azarath….**

**Oh ho, no no no. Not another one of these. Please, NO!**

**No matter how much she begged or pleaded in her mind, she knew what was happening. That book had a connection with her and it must have transported her mind to the time in which she remembered it. Stupid, STUPID magic!**

**She reached out, but suddenly pulled her hand back. THAT HURT! She was in some sort of bubble. Great, not only did she realize she was living in the past, but she couldn't MOVE. This was probably for the better. There is no need to have any time paradoxes.**

**She felt all over the bubble. That's when she heard that womans' voice again**

"**Oh Raven! You look so beautiful in your mother's gown" A tall, middle aged woman dressed in blood red robes said from beneath her.**

"**Thank you aunt Aurora!" She heard…Herself?**

**Raven was confused. Her Aunt Aurora died years ago-**

**Ohhhhh rightttt. She's WATCHING her past. Alright then.**

"**Do you see this book?" Aunt Aurora showed Past Raven a small, golden book with a red cresent and star on it.**

"**Oh, my, it's so pretty!" Past Raven reached out to touch it, but her aunt playfully took it away.**

"**Raven, dear, this is serious"**

**At the mention of serious, Past Raven stood up straight and puffed out her chest. Present Raven chuckled. She remembered always wanting to be as grown up as everyone else.**

"**This is the book of the Meridian Galaxy" Aunt Aurora continued, placing the book on a dark cloud. She walked around the dark, purplish black temple pointing to past Raven the pictures on the walls.**

"**This book was originated on the planet Corinthian. Your Grandmother was born there." She pointed to a Indigo colored planet. Past Raven opened her eyes in awe and listened attentively to what her aunt was saying**

"**The books were created by a mass explosion in the ancient library of Azthare, thus creating a chain reaction. In this the books merged together." Aurora looked at Past Raven."**

"**But, aunt Aurora, how did it get the evolving powers?" she asked.**

"**One of the books, The tenth one, had a Evolving Item Stone within its pages. When It merged with the other books, that stone broke and settled itself in the pages of the other nine ones." Aurora answered.**

"**Oh…it sounds powerful." Past Raven cooed.**

"**It very much is so. But I believe you may handle it." She placed the book into Raven's hands. Raven gasped.**

"**Oh, aunt Aurora! I can't be trusted with such power! I am merely but fiv-!"**

"**Nonsense. I've seen your practice sessions with the munks. You're superb with concentration and brilliant with aim. I have never seen a child master the first stage of her powers so quickly." Aurora waved off Raven's insecurities with her dainty pale hand, her black hair flowing in the wind of the window behind them.**

"**The first stage?" Past Raven sqeeked.**

**Present Raven laughed. Oh, when she was a child how she HATED her voice! Everyone elses' were either deep and powerful or sweet and comforting. Or a mixture of both! But, no, hers was all whiny and sqeeky like her Jimbreth wand.**

"**Yes, dear, the first stage. You didn't believe all you could do was float around and shoot beams of dark magic towards people did you? Oh no, when you read these books when you turn of the right age, you will be able to-" Aunt Aurora was cut off by the loud bramming of someone running in. It was a messenger**

"**Did I not ask to not be disturbed?" Aurora asked the lame messenger. He shook it off and read his message anyway**

"**Lady Aurora! There's an attack on the loose! Coming this way! I am ordered to bring you away from here!" He panted**

"**Rubbish! I must assists my army!" Aurora ran out of the temple with Past Raven behind. Present Raven's bubble transported her outside. She looked around, The red sky and pink clouds of Azarath disgusted her. It was like cotton candy and blood, and that should never mix. She looked over and white castle she once lived in, and saw her mother from across it, being lead out by guards. How much like her. Aunt Aurora would never abandon her people in times of need. The red sky looked like it was cracking, it WAS!**

**Present Raven looked over to the temple on the opposite side and saw herself and her Aunt on the corridor. The Azarath Army was in the middle of the square, preparing for battle. Present Raven NEVER remembered this…**

…**That rip in the sky was getting larger, and she wondered what her aunt or the troops would do about it. Of course they would fight, but what would this solve?**

"**Men! We have a situation on our hands, and I allow NO pansies on MY army! If you are afraid for your life and are NOT willing to loose it for Azarath, you will leave and gather your family RIGHT NOW." The General from down below barked at them. The army of Azarath wore black, and did not have guns with them, like Earth armies did. They had large red stones on there belts to supply energy, and different colored other stones for fire power, healing, etc. Not one of the troops moved, though.**

**He was about to open his mouth again, when a huge stone hurled towards the botanical gardens, destroying the flowers.**

"**THIS. MEANS. WAR! FOR AZARATH!" The Army charged towards the rip, which was overflowing with demons and monsters of all kids, with various powers. So many BANGS, CLAMGS, ZINGS! FLOOSH! All these noises filled the area as the war struck out.**

**Her aunt couldn't stand watching this, so she joined the fight by taunting the Monstrosities army to the ground, fighting along side the Azaraths. **

"**RAVEN! WHERE IS YOUR AUNT?" a boy of about Past Raven's age asked her.**

"**Rail? What are you doing? PUT ME DOWN!" Rail had raised her and put her on his back.**

"**You have got to get out of here!" Rail's dark blue eyes stared at her from underneath his dark indigo hair.**

**Raven kicked and screamed for him to let go, but even at five, Rail was much stronger than she was. Past Raven watched in horror as her Aunt shrieked in pain as a golden beam shot her on her neck, which Raven knew was her weakest spot. She saw blood dripping from Aurora, and she laid there limp, barely breathing. Rail was opening a portal to somewhere, Raven didn't know where exactly he was taking her but she would NOT let her aunt die!**

"**AUNT AURORAAAAAAA!" She screamed and Aurora looked up, smiled, then died. Past Raven disappeared.**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: You guys like? Yes? No? This is actually my first one ever, and i really tried to keep them in character xD So um, i would uber love it if you would review and suggest some stuff to me, i KNOW i fail epically already though, FML - -''  
**


End file.
